Reid's letters: season one
by SSAFunbar
Summary: "I tell her pretty much everything... Do you know that I write her every day?" "That's nice." "Depends on why I write her." - Reid and Garcia.  Here are what some might have been like.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mom,

We started our next new adventure today; so far all I know is that we have to go to Topeka, Kansas and save three boys. We are on our way there but I wanted to make sure I had this done before we landed. By the sound of it, we shouldn't be there long. The bad guy is very sloppy and we should be able to get him fast enough to save them. I'll make sure you know after were done.

My team is still doing just fine, I've heard that we may be getting some time off soon so I might be able to come out and visit, but things do change, I'll let you know more when I can. Gideon says he'd like to meet you some time. I think you'd like him; he is a very nice man. The older one I've wrote to you about.

I know that you must wonder about JJ and I, but we are still only friends and I've not tried to, you know, ask her out or anything, there's never any time to or the right moment to ask her. You would like her too. I hope you can meet her some time. Well in the end, I'd like you to meet all of my team members at some point. Hopefully, that might be soon.

Do you remember our adventure, last week when we went to Arkansas, I never told you but the family we saved, they reminded me of us. The wife and children were left by their husband/ father, the kids each had a high IQ level and the mother was brave enough to save her family, just like you are; brave.

We are going to be landing within the next few minutes, so I'm going to end this here and I will write to you again tomorrow.

Love you, as always,  
Spencer

* * *

A/N: I know that I didn't put it up top but you should all know by now, that I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! But I was hoping that one big disclaimer would work for all the chapters if that's all owed but I'm not sure so if anyone has an answer to that or just wants to review... feels free. Oh and I know that Reid writes every day but I'm not him and will try to update ASAP but at least once a week... hopefully... Anyways please review and I hope you enjoyed PS: This is set pre-show until indicated. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mom,

I'm now hearing that the time off we were to be expecting is now to be expected in a few months. But I will make plans to come out and see you then. You won't have to worry about me taking an airplane because I'm planning on taking a train, if I can get a ticket.

So we've finished our last adventure. It took us five hours and sixteen minuets to find the boys and get the guy. When we did find the guy, he tried to run and Morgan was close enough to tackle him before he got too far away. He even confessed right then and there before he was up from the ground. He told us where the kids were and we got them, they were unharmed. We were back on the plane by 7:03.

We had partnered up to take the kids back to their parents, Hotch and Gideon, Morgan and Elle, and JJ and me. The mother of the boy JJ and I brought home had said something to us that I can't seem to shake off. She had said 'You two will be fine together. You will make great parents.' After that, we had bid them a farewell and we haven't spoken to each other since. I don't think she feels the same about me as I do her. I think I'm going to let what happens happen and go from there. But in the mean time, I'm not looking forward to talking to her tomorrow.

Well, it's getting late here, so I'm going to stop writing for now. I'll write to you again tomorrow.

Spencer

* * *

A/N: I'm starting on the real episodes with the next letter and from there I'm going to pick and choose some of them (aka I'm doing all episodes.) And I'm not saying what one it was until the next update. So it's like a game: you guess it right and you get a shout out and whoever gets the most right by the end will get a prize or something (most likely a dedicated story or something stupid like that.) But while you are guessing, please feel free to right a review too. Thanks for reading, reviewing, guessing and those that did so in the past along with those who added this to their alerts/ favorites.


	3. Extreme Aggressor Pilot

Dear Mom,

Today, I finally asked a question that's be bothering me for a while. I asked Hotch 'why Gideon always introduced me as doctor.' and he said 'because he knows that people see you as a kid and he wants to make sure they respect you.' and I never really suspected that to be the reason. I thought it had more to do with it just being a title, but he would only use it when introducing me.

On our adventure that we were just on, I felt really proud of myself since I pointed out the basic obvious of where a constantly used CD was. It was in his computer and I also partly figured out where a woman was being held, a boat. We were able to save her. But in saving her, Gideon was shot in the arm, he will be alright.

As you already know, Hotch and Haley are having a baby boy, and they were considering naming him Gideon. Everyone thinks it would fit. But it doesn't seem like they're going with that. They were also thinking of Henry, Charles, Jeffery, and Jack.

Good news, Gideon should be back full time now. And, we may be getting a new agent for our team, Elle Greenway. So that's pretty exciting. She helped with this adventure and I'm sure that she will be staying with us at least for a while. Same with Gideon. Hotch had to write a report on whether he was fit enough to stay with us or if he should continue with his leave. I'm also sure that he is going to continue on with us too.

Can I ask you if you believe that there is any way that a dog or child can be affected by one single person? Because, the team came up with 'the Reid-effect' that says that whenever I come into contact with one or the other, they react. I'm not sure that I believe that but... it seems as if the team does.

I'd better get going.

Love always,

Spencer

* * *

A/N: so I'm thinking thus was a bit easy and I should make them harder but the first one should be easiest, right? Now I've been thinking, what if I did them more out of order-ish like one from season three then season five? I don't know, it sounded better in my head, but it would make it more challenging. Let me know what you think of a) out of order, b) the letter and c) you guess. Thanks.


	4. Won't Get Fooled Again

Dear mom,

This last adventure we just finished up was really hard on Gideon. The bad guy was like another one we had caught not too long ago where he put trust into someone he shouldn't have. But I think that this may have been good for him in away.

While we were looking for the copycat, he got a chance to talk with Bale, the old bad guy. He could have yelled at him or make life miserable for him. He did one of those.

The opportunity came up where Bale could have helped us in exchange for getting to see the world a bit more. But if he went back on his word, then Gideon was going to make life for Bale worse than what it already was. He tried to trick Gideon, but was outsmarted and now live in his own personal 'house of horrors' if you will. I'd imagine that he is beaten by other inmates several times a week.

It feels so good not to have a case. Today was one of those really, really rare occasions where our only problem is paper work. With the mind like the one I've got, I had mine done in a quarter of the time it took Morgan and Elle. And so I got the chance to go home earlier since there was nothing for me to do. But I helped them with theirs instead.

Afterwards, we all, even Hotch and Haley, went over to Morgan's to watch a couple of movies. It had been a lot of fun even though there were so many logical errors. And when I tried to point one out, I was usually bombarded with flying popcorn and hushes.

It's getting late here and I'm getting more tired by the minuet so I'll say goodbye until tomorrow, when I write again.

Love always,

Spencer

A/N: Good luck on this one. But just so everyone knows, it only counts if I know your guess in the forum of either a PM or review... I only say this because I have not received any guesses for the first one which by the way was Extreme Aggressor (Pilot). Also I've decided that if there is an episode that I didn't get to you can review saying that and I'll write it but it won't count as a part of the game. One more thing, does anyone know the status of Garcia and Kevin's relationship. Anyways thanks for reviewing, reading ECT.


	5. LDSK and In Plain Sight

Dear mom,

Today, I had my fire-arm qualification and I, needless to say, failed it, even though I'm not all that surprised by this, it still left me devastated. Morgan didn't help me out by giving me a whistle. By the end of our adventure, I was able to give it back to him.

Our adventure didn't really end all that well for the bad guy doing everything. I ended up shooting him in the head and killing him. I was really aiming for his leg though. Hotch told me that for what it mattered, I was allowed to carry around a gun. I wasn't lying to Hotch when I told him where I was aiming for, but I think that he thought that I must have been joking.

Only now, do I feel the guilt of what I did. On the flight home, I told Gideon. That I didn't feel sorry for what I had done, but that I knew I should. He told me that I would, eventually and now I do feel it.

He told me that when I do feel it, to remember three things. One: I did what I had to do. Two: that there were many good people still alive because of what I did, and three: he was proud of me. And it does, it helps, knowing that he's proud of me, even when I'm not all that proud of myself for taking a man's life. And it helps to be able to talk to you or someone about it.

There's something that I haven't told you yet, but I am now. A couple of days ago, on my birthday, Gideon gave me two tickets to a Redskins game. Which apparently is a football team. The Redskins also happen to be JJ's favorite team. So I asked her and we went together on our day off.

It was fun and all, but I realized that we aren't going to be much of anything other than friends and co-workers. I'm okay with it being that way though. Oh, the Redskins won if you're wondering. Also, I was finally able to beat Gideon at chess, after about three years.

I guess that's all I have to say for tonight, so... I'll wish you a good night.

Love you,

Spencer

A/N: as always thanks for reading, and thanks to KawaiiCherryStar, who is now in the lead for points, and who was able to get that last episode was 'Won't Get Fooled Again'. For this chapter, there are a total of two points since two episodes are mentioned. So let me know what they are and what you think. (Especially if you want me to write you a story based on whatever you want, except for major character's death, (but I'm willing to kill Elle (I hate her.)


	6. Derailed

Dear Mother,

Over the weekend, Elle was going to Texas to question a man named William DaBreeze, a child murderer. On the where there, she took a train to look over his files. Sadly, they had to stop the train because a man or women jumped out in front of it and killed himself. But while they were stopped, an unstable man shot a police officer because he thought there were chips implanted inside his arm.

That was happened in the same cart that Elle was riding on, along with four other people, other than the officer and it became a hostage situation. The rest of our team had to pretend to be the 'higher authority' and that we were responsible for the chips. We were able to everyone on the cart, except the officer, though two were shot.

I had gone onto the train, acting as a technician for the 'higher authority'. Once on it, I made a small incision in his arm and pretended to pull a chip out of his arm. I did that by doing that magic trick, the one I would do all the time for you, with the coin; making it disappear and then reappear. Thankfully, everyone else was able to make it out alive.

After all of that and we were back at the office, I got an ear full of Hotch and Morgan. They were not the happiest with how it went down, because I had knowingly put myself in danger and then I furthered that by disobeying their orders and

After all of that and we were back at the office, I got an ear full of Hotch and Morgan. They were not the happiest with how it went down, because I had knowingly put myself in danger and then I furthered that by disobeying their orders and what not. I stand by what I did and Gideon, while not too thrilled with me, was still proud.

Before all of that, Hotch announced that the time off we had been asking for will be coming up very soon, but there is no exact date as to when that will be yet. I still plan on going to see you, again, I will let you know on a date as soon as I know, Hotch makes it sound as if it will be in the next month or so.

Take care,

Spencer

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I couldn't decide what episode to use. The last two were **LDSK **and **In Plain Sight**.

Congrats to s_miley4099 _and _KawaiiCherryStar _and thanks for reviewing along with _booksandmusic97._

One last thing, if anyone knows how I could make this more challenging please let me know. Also If you have any intro ideals, I'd like to hear them. Thank you all!


	7. The Popular Kids

Dear mom,

This time, we found ourselves heading to a heavily wooded area where the local police had been called because someone found the body of a young man. Before they called us in, they discovered an already decayed body of an older man. It turns out that the kids in high school had been watching the process just to have a secret from their parents.  
Anyways, the boy they found was killed because another boy was jealous of him getting a girlfriend that he had a crush on. The one who did it did a well job trying to hide the fact that it was him. He set up a fake ritual site and blaming it on one of the more outcast-ed people of the town.

What really gave him away was how interactive, helpful, and convenient he was with knowledge of the situation. He was the type who injected himself to see what we know.  
The only reason the investigation when on so long was because he had kidnapped a girl, who he liked and to cover up his tracks, he killed he too, in this little shack by where the 'outcasts' hung out.

Before we had left to help out the PD, I talked a little with Morgan, about why I haven't been sleeping as well. He thought I should talk to Hotch or Gideon about the dreams, but I didn't want either of them thinking that I'm incapable of doing my job.

Morgan however must have seen that I wouldn't tell them and took matters into his own hands and told them both. So on the flight back home, I talked with Gideon. He told me what helps him, thinking of the past victims that he was able to help. I plan on trying the same; I'll let you know how it works out.

Spencer

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had been working on finishing my other story (Meet the Real BAU Team (feel free to check it out) and that took longer than I thought it would... but I finally got to update this. The last one was Derailed. Let me know your thought on this one, leave a review or whatever, and anyone who reads this can feel free to yell at me via PM or whatever to update sooner if I take forever again. Thank you. Also if you have any intro ideals, I'd still like to hear them.


	8. Somebody's Watching

Dear mom,

Gideon and I had taken off a few days to LA to help their PD get an understanding of what profiling is and how it works. The first night there, we decided to go to an art gallery. We ran into Parker Dunlee, from my high school, he looked so much older, he seems like he's changed a lot. We meet one of his friends there, Lila Archer; she works as an actress for a TV show.

While we were about to leave, the PD invited us in to help them out, there were a few murders that were related by the weapon and the victims were either actress or a producer. Later, when the rest of the team was there, we figured out that there was a stalker. They were stalking Lila.

She was very brave about it; she didn't let it take control of her life. I pretty much had the job of protecting her and going over security. She was stubborn about swimming and against my protesting she went anyways. As I tried to help her out, she pulled me in with her and just about sexually assaulted me, and I'll admit it, I liked it. Anyways, Lila had a collogue, and it was full of her life story.

Parker was the one who gave it to her, but he only took the credit and was really from her friend, Maggie Low. Maggie turned out to be Lila's stalker. I was able to 'take her down' while she had a gun and I didn't. I hope that I can stay in touch with her. I think I'm going to write to her so I'm going to say bye to you now and start on that. I'll talk to you soon and we have our vacation time coming up really soon, so I'll see you then.

Love you, Spencer

* * *

A/N: a long update still, but shorter than the last, sorry. I am planning on doing one more for season one, and ending this story and then maybe come back and do more letters for the other seasons but as different stories, when I have more time to update without such long periods of waiting. But only if I know there are people who will read them. Last chapter was 'The Popular Kids' and for the next chapter, I will announce the winner(s) and the names of both this and next chapters episodes, so that means this is your last chance to get points so leave a review. Also let me know if you're interested in the other seasons.


	9. Charmed and Harmed

Dear mom,

Mark Gregory was who we had to hunt down this time, he would tortured and drown women. He would change his appearance rather easily it seemed. When Gideon and I went to his house, we saw around twenty different suits at least 30 watches and about ten wallets. He had money to get all that stuff and be able to afford the hotel rooms to kill them in.

Penelope Garcia, out technical analysis, was able to pull off the almost impossible and found Gregory's wife who had basically tried to wipe herself off the face of the earth. His wife could tell that something was up with him; he was controlling and thought she was having affairs with someone else, which she wasn't.

Gideon and I also went to Gregory's father's house. We found out that his mother died in a car crash when he was ten. And his father didn't have any photos of her out. It turned out that his mother was his first victim.

He was there when his mother crashed into a marsh and drowned her. He was able to do what his father had thought of doing but couldn't. He really only want to make his father happy at first, but it would seem he enjoyed it and continued for himself.

Gideon thinks his father knew what he was.

I believe that the vacation time I've been expecting is coming up within the month. I talked with the some of your doctors so they know I'm coming to visit you soon and I'll be calling again when I know the exact dates.

I need to get going, but I'll write again tomorrow, Love always, Spencer

* * *

A/N: And that is the last chapter for season one. Last chapter was one of the most amazing episodes, Somebody's Watching and this one was Charmed and Harmed. Congratulations to kawaiicherrystar who got the most episodes correct, I'll be PMing you soon and try to get your one-shot out there asap. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and please please please let me know if you're interested in the other seasons because I'm seriously not sure whether to write them or not. If I get at least six people saying to, I will, if not... I'm not sure. Again, thanks to everyone and please let me know what you think.


End file.
